livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Jaggo (skydreamz)
thumb|192px|right Basic Information Race: Half-Orc Class: Paladin(Oathbound: Vengeance) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, Orc Deity: Cortesia First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Closed Abilities STR: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2 Racial) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 7 -2 (-4 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 15 +2 (7 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 12 = + CON (2) + FC (0) (Paladin) AC: 14 = + DEX (1) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (1) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +5 = (1) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 16 = + BAB (1) + STR (4) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +5 = (2) + CON (2) + Luck (1)) Reflex: +2 = [Paladin (0) + DEX (1) + Luck (1)) Will: +4 = [Paladin (2) + WIS (0) + Trait (1) + Luck (1)) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Falchion: Attack: +5 = [BAB (1) + Strength (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 2d4+6, Crit: 18-20/x2 Dagger : Melee : +5 = (1) + Strength (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Thrown: +2 = (1) + Dexterity (1) Range: 10ft Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Javelin : Thrown: +2 = (1) + Dexterity (1) Range: 30ft Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (STR) Size: Size Speed: 30' Favored Class: Paladin (Favored option taken) Intimidating: Half-orcs receive a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks due to their fearsome nature. Sacred Tattoo: Many half-orcs decorate themselves with tattoos, piercings, and ritual scarification, which they consider sacred markings. Half-orcs with this racial trait gain a +1 luck bonus on all saving throws. City-Raised: Half-orcs with this trait know little of their orc ancestry and were raised among humans and other half-orcs in a large city. City-raised half-orcs are proficient with whips and longswords, and receive a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (local) checks. Darkvision: Half-orcs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Orc Blood: Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Class Features Paladin Armor/Weapons: Light,Medium,Heavy Armor/Simple,Martial Weapon Aura of Good: The power of a paladin's aura of good (see the detect good spell) is equal to her paladin level. Smite Evil 1/day: Once per day, a paladin can call out to the powers of good to aid her in her struggle against evil. As a swift action, the paladin chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target is evil, the paladin adds her Cha bonus (if any) to her attack rolls and adds her paladin level to all damage rolls made against the target of her smite. If the target of smite evil is an outsider with the evil subtype, an evil-aligned dragon, or an undead creature, the bonus to damage on the first successful attack increases to 2 points of damage per level the paladin possesses. Regardless of the target, smite evil attacks automatically bypass any DR the creature might possess. In addition, while smite evil is in effect, the paladin gains a deflection bonus equal to her Charisma modifier (if any) to her AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If the paladin targets a creature that is not evil, the smite is wasted with no effect. The smite evil effect remains until the target of the smite is dead or the next time the paladin rests and regains her uses of this ability. At 4th level, and at every three levels thereafter, the paladin may smite evil one additional time per day, as indicated on Table: Paladin, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. Detect Evil: At will, a paladin can use detect evil, as the spell. A paladin can, as a move action, concentrate on a single item or individual within 60 feet and determine if it is evil, learning the strength of its aura as if having studied it for 3 rounds. While focusing on one individual or object, the paladin does not detect evil in any other object or individual within range. Feats Power Attack (Level 1): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Traits Armor Expert (Combat): When you wear armor of any sort, reduce that suit's armor check penalty by 1, to a minimum check penalty of 0. Resilient (General): You gain a +1 trait bonus to Will Save. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 02 = (2) + INT (-2)/Level; FC (1), Misc (0) (Paladin) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) (minimum 1/level before FC is applied) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 1 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff 2 0 0 2 +0 Climb 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Craft ( ) -2 0 * -2 +0 Diplomacy 2 0 * 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise 2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 2 +0 Heal 0 0 * 0 +0 Intimidate 8 1 3 2 +2 Racial Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +2 Racial Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 0 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 2 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 * 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 0 +0 Stealth 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 2 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Prepared) Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lbs Falchion 75 gp 8 lbs Dagger 2 gp 1 lb 2x Javelin 2 gp 4 lbs Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb flint&steel 1 gp Backpack 2 gp 2 lbs Waterskin 1 gp 4 lbs Silk Rope 10 gp 4 lbs 4x Orc Trail Rations 4 gp 4 lbs 2x Wooden Holy Symbol 2 gp bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lbs small tent 10 gp 20 lbs mess kit 0.2 gp 1 lb holy text 10 gp 3 lbs 5x torch 0.05 gp 5 lbs = Totals: 145.35 gp 81.5 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 4 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 6 CP: 5 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory:-145.35 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 4.65 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 6' Weight: 230 lbs Tattoo: tribal motives located on the back Background Jack Stern, a half-orc that's raised in the city. He grew up as a thug, mugging people in the marketplace and streets in the night. He spent his youth like this, with his brother and the gang, until a certain day. His brother met a mysterious man, promising wealth if he would start worshiping devils. At first, Jack didn't thought about this seriously. It was already too late for Jack, when his brother started a massacre in the name of the devils, killing many lives, including his own gang. When the city guards arrived, his brother already got away. Jack had a huge regret. In this dark days, he heard about Cortesia. He came to the temple, and tried to atone for his sins. Now, he has become a Paladin, albeit a novice one. In order to develop himself, he come to the Dunn Wright Inn. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Paladin BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (16 June 2014) (Aura - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (6 July 2014) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters